Erase Me
by Alzu
Summary: Sequel to From Fiction To Reality. Alexandria is learning to cope with her new life with Alesha but finds it to be much too dull and boring. As she begins to crave more she begins to question her reality, was everything she encountered with Loki real? Or was her mind simply saving her from real and perhaps more gruesome things that actually happened?


**Chapter One  
Letters**

I sat here underneath the rain waiting for Alesha to finally show up. I sighed and looked up at the grey skies as it cried down upon the pavement. I sighed agitated, she was ALWAYS late! Why can't she be on time for once?

Soon after I saw her turn the corner and I went up to the car as she slowed to a stop. I got into her 2013 Malibu and settled myself into the almost awkward presence; she quickly grabbed my hand and laced her fingers in mine. I gave a small reluctant smile her way and just turned my attention to the window and the outside world beyond it. My attention was soon ripped away from the window as I heard a small voice come from the backseat that made me smile and instantly made me forget about the awkward affection from Alesha.

I turned to see my little Romano smiling and reaching his tiny hands towards me. I smiled at the resemblance he had, it sent both a sharp pain and heap of happiness though me at the same time.

"So did you get it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, I kinda feel sorry for the guy that was in charge. This had to have been the worst day for him." I said with a proud smile. Although, it was wiped away by her awkward show of affection towards me.

I had taken her offer of going out of state and helping her progress in her thieving ways, something I thought I was ready to leave behind, guess not. I needed the money and she needed a cover story. It went hand in hand together so I accepted.

She got a job as an accountant and made good pocket money. Her cover story was almost boring, she went to work, came home to her lesbian lover who is unfortunately me, then it went on repeat. What really was going on was she went to work, came back to make our next planned heist, then she went back to work. The lesbian part was supposedly for in case her ex came looking for her. I wouldn't doubt it, but I know that's something she wants.

I don't really see how her cover story did much of anything to help, I guess it was to show how ditsy she was. She should have been born a blond. Like seriously, I have never known anyone as clumsy as her. She's not what I would call a graceful one. She can be if she tries but, that's if she tries.

Which leads to why she needs me, I show her the shortcuts and build her some things to make stealing much easier for her. I was just that sidekick technically, only I did most of the work. I unfortunately didn't have a day job, my only alibi would have to be Romano. I had to do all this for the little tyke. It also worked around his sleeping schedule, he seems to always be asleep in the mornings and right before I go. He wakes up just as I arrive. I only get sleep during the day, unfortunately it's not a lot.

He doesn't really cry, only watches, when he wants something he'll do a cute little jumping motion. Before he could walk he used to just try to talk. It came out as gibberish. Doctors thought him not crying was because of some lung problems but he had healthy lungs. He had a lot of his father's attributes. He looked just like him but with my blue eyes. A lot of people say he looks a lot like me but I can't see it. Maybe it's because I miss him and see him in Romano more than I would like to.

"So where to now?" Alesha had apparently forgot the full plan. Again.

"Mmm, Home I suppose?" No point in doing the rest if she forgot again, or maybe she did this on purpose because she didn't want to?

"That's so boring! Why don't you ever do anything fun anymore? Just cuz you're a mom now doesn't mean you can't be fun anymore Lexie."

I looked over at Alesha questionably, "I'm not fun anymore?"

"Nope' Completely boring." She said with a playful smile.

"Well maybe I'm just not into my nails and hair like you are." I looked away nonchalantly and smiled to myself knowing what her reaction would be instantly. She was so predictable, it was almost boring.

"I am not!" Her small outburst was hilariously dramatesized in my head

"Yeah you are, so how does it feel to be rich?" I looked out my window as I asked her, I didn't really pay much attention to her response, there was no need at this point. She would just go on about how well everything is going. Tell me about how much she's enjoying the ride and how she gets to spend so much time with me.

Hmm, now I sound like I don't enjoy her company, I suppose I don't a lot of the time. It's always about her being the center of attention with her, she barely noticed me most of the time. I guess that's why we never work out as a team.

Once we were home I got Romano and went straight to the door, I just wanted a nap. Work was tiresome, so I quickly put the longest movie on and had romano sit down to watch it. He liked movies and I wanted sleep. We all win! Well at least I think, I never thought sleeping could be so dangerous…

**A/N:** So here's the sequel to From Fiction To Reality, what do you think so far? I would have had this up sooner but drama happened in my life, but now it finally died down. So not to bore you with my life story, tell me what you think about this story. Also if you haven't watched the trailer for Thor 2 go watch it now, you'll love it so much you'll pee your pants haha


End file.
